


shenanigans

by mikkal



Series: giggle not into the abyss [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: Nyx and Noct on their way to dinner, there are some shenanigans.





	shenanigans

“Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

Noct glares at him, eyes shining in the shadows, lips feather-light against the palm of Nyx’s hand. Nyx smirks and refuses to move even as he feels the tell-tale attempts at getting him to lurch back. Licking just ain’t gonna cut it, his sister had always been a little shit _and_ he’s been friends with Crowe for way too long.

When the footsteps fade away, Noctis shoves at his chest. It barely moves him, but Nyx steps back anyway, wipes his saliva covered hand on Noctis’ face in retaliation. He squawks, totally undignified for a prince, and shoves him away even harder.

“You’re disgusting.”

Nyx clucks, shaking his head. “ _You’re_ the one who licked _me_ ,” he points out.” You don’t know where these hands have been.”

Noctis freezes, wide-eyed, as that thought clocks on. His expression twists into disgust. “You’re _disgusting_ ,” he sneers.

“And yet I don’t see you questioning _other_ parts of my body.”

Silence then—Noct screeches and launches himself at Nyx. Actually caught by surprise, an _oomph_ bursts from Nyx’s chest as they collide. He goes down and goes down hard, Noctis landing primly on top, perched like an Astrals damned cat, looking just as satisfied. A street light halos his head, shadowing his face. His eyes shine still, this time mischievous than annoyance.

“I thought you were supposed to be smooth, hero,” Noctis taunts, smiling. “Not crude.”

Nyx shrugs. “One man’s crudeness is another man’s smooth…ness.” He winces. “Okay, that was bad.” Noct laughs softly anyway, still as comfortable as can been crushing Nyx’s chest. “C’mon, princeling, we have plans.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“So, don’t call me hero.”

Noctis’ lips twist into a brief frown. “Fair.” He visibly debates it for a moment before sliding off Nyx, putting out a hand to help him up. Nyx takes it gratefully, his back cracking unfortunately. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He swings an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, pulling him close. Noctis slots comfortably to his side, wrapping his arm around Nyx’s waist. “Our gallant friends await.”

“Impatient friends,” Noctis corrects.

Nyx laughs. “That too.” Even with the joke, he can feel Noctis tense. “It’ll be fine.”

He scoffs. “Libertus still hates me,” he mumbles, bowing his head to hide his expression as they walk.

Nyx sighs. He knows whatever he says will never convince Noctis otherwise. Yeah, Lib hated the prince in the beginning when Noctis first started training with the Kingsglaive for some unspoken reason that had the King constantly frowning and the younger Amicitia angry. But when Noctis started spending more time with them, started joining them in the Dandelion district—the patchwork immigrant district closest to the western wall—he became one of them. Libertus still mutters annoyance about the Royal Family, but Noctis’ name is conspicuously absent and happens less around their younger member.

Because that’s what he is: their younger member (not youngest), their friend, their almost-fellow glaive. Not prince.

He presses a kiss to the crown of Noct’s head. “I promise you he doesn’t,” he says anyway. Maybe this will be the day he believes it. Noctis is desperate for Libertus’ approval, almost like a younger brother to an older one. Sort of how Nyx pictured his relationship with Amicitia before, well, all of this.

Noctis scoffs. Nyx hugs him tighter, keeps his eyes on the sidewalk. The Crownsguard they tried to duck earlier pops up a distance behind them again despite Nyx’s general badassery, glaring impressively. He’s not insulted at her presence, they ducked just to see what would happen. She’ll disappear once they hit Dandelion. There might be more threats to the crown lurking in the shadows, but he definitely has the most protection there, only rivaled by the defenses of the Citadel.

“Keep an open mind,” Nyx asks hopefully. Noctis’ nod brushes his hair along the underside of Nyx’s chin. He kisses his head again. “C’mon, little star, pick up the pace.

“Ugh,” he groans. “That’s even worse. Don’t call me that.”


End file.
